A video decoder is conventionally placed upstream of a display device such as a television set, a video projector, a computer screen, etc. The decoder receives a compressed digital video flow, for example, from the Internet (ADSL, cable, etc.), from a digital optical disk (DVD, Blu-ray, etc.), from a hard disk, from a digital radio receiver, or from any storage or digital transmission support, and converts this flow into a video signal adapted to the downstream display device. To ensure a compatibility with various display devices, a video decoder generally has a plurality of output interfaces capable of supplying the decoded video flow in different formats. In recent installations, the link between the decoder and the display device most often is a digital link, for example, an HDMI link or a DVI link. However, to ensure the compatibility with older installations and/or with certain specific applications, video decoders are almost systematically equipped, in addition to one or a plurality of digital outputs, with one or a plurality of analog video outputs, for example, an output at the CVBS format (composite video) and/or an output at the YPbPr format. Circuits for supplying the decoded video signals in analog form are here more particularly considered.